1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sockets for electrical components and more particularly to a unitary socket comprising two plastic body members outsert molded to a plurality of conductor straps which serve as hinge means to allow the body members to be brought into confronting relation to one another. In addition, the conductor straps cooperate with the plastic body members to form clip means that secure the body members in confronting relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various examples of electrical component sockets which comprise two molded plastic body members joined by a flexible plastic hinge that allows the body members to be molded in side-by-side relation to one another and then to be folded about the hinge to bring the body members into confronting alignment. It is also known to incorporate the various conductor elements of the socket into one or more of the body members by means of insert or outsert molding techniques. However, this mode of construction dictates that the plastic material used be flexible to provide the plastic hinge structure and plastic clip elements which retain the body members in their confronting assembled relation to one another.
It is apparent that if the clip elements are defined by the body members, this usually dictates a structural configuration where both mutually engageable clip elements cannot be produced by a simple two cavity injection molding die having a single parting line. In other words, the molding die required to produce the undercut surface of the hook or the like by which one of the body members is latched to the other body member requires a "side pull" die element or the equivalent, which is relatively complicated and expensive. Furthermore, the relatively fragile plastic hinges and/or latching structure may be susceptible to deterioration through age and heat.